The invention relates to an informative data identifying device for spectacles, adapted to permit the structural composition of the different component parts and the relative manufacturers of spectacles of any kind to be identified in a simple, quick and safe manner. The invention also relates to a receiver-transmitter device, adapted to permit these informative data for spectacles to be transmitted and received.
At the present time, the spectacles of different kind are made by utilizing a set of component parts of conventional kind, which are manufactured and assembled together in the manufacturing factories, and which are made available from the different manufacturers for any replacement or repair of corresponding component parts which are defective, broken or have been lost relating to already used spectacles, in order to guarantee the users of the availability of original component parts, so as to re-establish a correct operation of the spectacles. The design, programming and management of the production and sales of the different kinds of spectacles is effected by utilizing processing devices such as computers and the like, and these operations are performed by inputting the required data in the processing apparatuses and transmitting the informative data of these operations to further apparatuses of the same kind, which data serve to prepare the needed productions and to organize the sales of spectacles to the various customers. However, in the practice it can happen that the needed original component parts for spectacles cannot be always found, or that component parts of other manufacturers are used, which aren""t suitable to perform the same function of the parts to be replaced, with consequent difficulty to re-use correctly the spectacles and sometimes impossibility to re-use the spectacles, which fact is particularly disadvantageous in presence of spectacles with high quality and worth from the economic point of view, and would involve the need to find and buy a new spectacle of the same kind required. Moreover, at the present time provisions which certainly ensure that the spectacles available on the market are coming actually from the respective manufacturers indicated on the same spectacles aren""t existing, since there are often found spectacles which have been counterfeit and imitate illegally the spectacles actually producted by the indicated manufacturers and which are believed to be original spectacles, which facts can involve serious economic and penal consequences for the buyers thereof. Besides, if on the one hand the use of the processing apparatuses makes it possible to input and manage all the needed operations for manufacturing and selling the spectacles, on the other hand it as not yet been made available a system permitting to utilize these processing apparatuses even for identifying some informative data concerning the spectacles, for the same reasons as above.
Therefore, it would be hoped and is the object of the present invention, to make available for the users the spectacles which are made in such a manner that to permit the different component parts and the actual manufacturers of the same spectacles to be safely and quickly identified. These objects and other ones are attained, in accordance to the present invention, by means of an informative data identifying device for spectacles made with the described constructive features, with particular reference to the enclosed patent claims.